bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Bomber
Plasma Bomber is the leader of the Five Dastardly Bombers and a recurring villain in the ''Bomberman'' series. He wears green armor, a red scarf, and a lightning bolt emblem on his forehead. In Super Bomberman R, Plasma Bomber's scarf is in the shape of a lightning bolt. He is a Bomber-Cyborg, a being given the ability to plant bombs like Bombermen. Biography At some point in the past, he was involved in a plot on the planet Phantarion in which the Dastardly Bombers fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max before being forced back. In Super Bomberman 2, he and the other Dastardly Bombers captured White Bomberman and put him a prison cell in Magnet Bomber's base. However, Bomberman escaped on board their ship and defeated all of his team members. When the two engaged in battle, Plasma Bomber was defeated. He descended from his boss machine and extended a hand of friendship to Bomberman, but was shot in the back by an energy arrow launched from his broken machine, presumably fired by G Ganzu. His body vanishes in midair, signifying death. He returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Professor Bagura, his master. Plasma Bomber took control of Winterland in the Bomber Nebula. When he was defeated by White Bomberman and Black Bomberman, he returned to Bagura's Battleship to await the duo. Bested once again in the combined mecha Gattaida, he was supposedly taken out in the ship's explosion. In Bomberman Tournament, Plasma Bomber was not the final Dastardly Bomber encounter; instead, it was Brain Bomber, who had gained notoriety in the role of the leader. The group returned to Phantarion to follow through with the same old plot, but with revised plans based on their previous mistakes. The plan worked, and they ruled over the planet for about one year. Max returned, responding to a distress call, but was struck down by Plasma Bomber in his base near Fairy Palace and was brainwashed by Brain Bomber to do his bidding. Much later, Bomberman came looking for Max and encountered Plasma Bomber again. Plasma absorbed the Karabon Pommy Dragon and fought Bomberman as PlasmaRock, but was defeated and escaped. Before the events of Super Bomberman R, the five ended up as deactivated on Planet Scrapheap. Evil Emperor Buggler (Bagura) revived them to conquer the five planets of the Starry Sky Solar System in his name. The Bomberman Bros. (White and Black along with Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Pink and Aqua) set out to stop the expansion of the Buggler Army's intergalactic conquest and liberate the invaded planets. Upon landing at World 5: Planet Scrapheap, Plasma Bomber gives White a personal greeting (including a surprise attack that he managed to dodge), and then vanishes to his area, telling that he has more to say when White arrives. Eventually, White catches up and asks for Plasma Bomber's motive. Plasma Bomber states that he views organic life-forms as inferior and ungrateful to robotic life-forms, gravely saying that White will one day be tossed aside as discarded junk like him. When confronted with this prospect, White doesn't falter and doesn't question that protecting the universe is the reason he and his siblings exist. Realizing that it is futile to try seeing eye-to-eye, Plasma Bomber initiates his on-foot battle. After being blown clear, he utilizes his robot, Judge Gwinbee. Afterwards, he is weakened, but one of the worker's kids appears on-site and unintentionally distracts the Bombermen, resulting in Plasma Bomber holding White captive. Before he could deliver the finishing blow, his memory returns when he hears the kid's voice yell out, making him realize that he was built and beloved as a protector of mankind. Enraged, Emperor Buggler appears and paralyses Plasma Bomber. It is revealed that the reason the Five Dastardly Bombers were so dastardly was because they were forcibly under Buggler's control all along. Buggler is chased to an artificial Black Hole which threatens to engulf the solar system and eventually the whole universe. He summons the Five Dastardly Bombers to form Great Gattaida, which is defeated by the Bomberman Bros. As a last resort, Buggler uses his own power to grow into Ultimate Buggler. The Five Dastardly Bombers finally regained their senses after Great Gattaida was destroyed and voluntarily give their strength to the Bomberman Bros., defeating Buggler for now. Afterwards, the formerly Dastardly Bombers peacefully resumed their previous lives, again on good terms with the people of Planet Bomber. Personality With only a few lines of dialogue in most of the entire series, most of Plasma Bomber's personality comes from his actions. In his original appearance, he showed a sense of honor when he alighted from his machine to shake Bomberman's hand, in what seemed to be an action of peace. However, he was shot down before that could happen. He makes no reference to this in his later appearances. In Bomberman Tournament, he seems very confident and tells Bomberman that he is sure to lose."You're after Max? Forget it! Think you'll win? Think again!" - Plasma Bomber in Bomberman Tournament He does not talk much before initiating the battle. In Super Bomberman R, Plasma Bomber's personality appears to be derived from Super Bomberman 2. While he's noble and honorable to a degree, he doesn't hesitate to attempt using a few underhanded tricks and deceptions when the situation suits him. However, after his memories returned, Plasma Bomber is protective to humanity, children included and he and his allies are now back at friendly terms with the heroes. Quotes Why is it that you risk everything for the sake of lowly organic life-forms? As fellow robots, we should be working together to eradicate them. Look at this planet! They create machines, tire of them, and discard them... like this! Mark my words. One day, they will tire of you, too! NOW do you still insist on protecting them!? Stats In Super Bomberman 2, Plasma Bomber is fought face-to-face. He actively pursues Bomberman unless bombs are nearby, at which point he will focus on hiding from potential explosions until the danger is gone. His stats are as follows:Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 53 *'HP' - 3 *'Bombs' - 3 *'Fire' - 6 *'Speed' - Fast *'Weapon' - Power Glove Powers *Plasma Bomber's trademark bomb is green with spikes on top and a red band going around it. Despite its spiked appearance, it does not blast through multiple walls. Its explosion is green, but seems to have no real unique characteristics. *'Plasma Bomb' - This bomb, introduced in Super Bomberman R, goes off at a different time every time Plasma Bomber uses it. *'Power Glove' - During his fight in Super Bomberman 2, Plasma Bomber throws bombs all over the arena. *'Plasma Beam' - Only seen during the combined mecha fight at the end of Super Bomberman 3, there is a beam of pure plasma that sweeps across the floor. *Plasma Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Dastardly Bombers have: becoming a ball of light and fusing with Karaboms. Boss Forms *'SkeleGuard' - The machine he rode atop at the end of Super Bomberman 2. Another boss, G Ganzu, was inside of it. *'Freezer Venus' - The doll-like mech seen in Super Bomberman 3. *'Gattaida' - The combined mecha faced at the end of Super Bomberman 3. *'PlasmaRock' - The result of Plasma Bomber fusing with Pommy Dragon in Bomberman Tournament. *'Judge Gwinbee' - The giant Twinbee-themed robot he uses in Super Bomberman R. *'Great Gattaida' - The gigantic combined mecha faced at the end of Super Bomberman R. Trivia *Plasma refers to the fourth state of matter, which is commonly associated with electricity. *Plasma Bomber's lightning emblem generates or attracts electricity in Super Bomberman 3, though this has no effect on any battle. *Plasma Bomber's physical appearance drastically changed in Super Bomberman R, where he now has an identical body structure to the Bomberman Brothers and a pair of yellow sclera-less eyes. Gallery Plasma.png|Plasma in Super Bomberman 2 Plasma Scene.png|Art depicting Plasma's throwing ability PlasmaBomberStoryart.jpg|Art from the Bomberman Story manual Plasma Bomber 2.png SBR Plasma Bomber.png|Plasma Bomber's Super Bomberman R Profile Card IMG_0536.PNG|Plasma Bomber remembering that he was made to protect mankind IMG_0701.PNG|''Super Bomberman R'' credits image 18121420_1414896358533549_4231554463394520415_o.png C67W3loU8AANrEF.jpg PlasmaBomber.png References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman R Category:Robots Category:Allies in Super Bomberman R Category:Former Villains Category:Former Villains in Super Bomberman R Category:Allies Category:Heroes